Dark Shadows: 485
Episode 485 is an untitled episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows. It was directed by John Sedwick and written by Sam Hall. It first aired on ABC on Friday, May 3rd, 1968. This episode is part of the "The Birth of Adam" storyline as well as "The Dream Curse" storyline. In this episode, Doctor Lang tells his dream to Julia Hoffman, thus transferring the curse one more step down the line. Barnabas Collins and he make the final preparations on their experiment. The evil Cassandra - not wishing to see Barnabas cured in any way uses witchcraft to give Doctor Lang a heart attack. Synopsis Cast Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Story developed by Art Wallace. Copyright 1968, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * "DS 485" and "DS: 485" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * Opening narration: Lara Parker. * Closing still: Doctor Lang's laboratory * This episode was recorded on April 29th, 1968. * Of the production crew, only the director, writer, producer and fashion designer are credited in this episode. * This episode marks the debut of actor Robert Rodan as Adam. * This episode marks the sixteenth appearance of Eric Lang. Story notes * As a Friday cliffhanger episode, the insinuation is that they are going to recast the role of Barnabas Collins with Robert Rodan. This is not the case however, and actor Jonathan Frid remains on the series for its duration. * Eric Lang tells Julia Hoffman the dream in this episode. * Cassandra Collins meets Willie Loomis for the first time. Allusions * Reference is made to Elizabeth Collins Stoddard in this episode. Cassandra indicates that Elizabeth is out of town at a meeting. * Reference is made to Roger Collins in this episode. Roger is the bewitched husband of Cassandra Collins. She introduces herself to Willie Loomis as "Mrs. Roger Collins" in this episode. * Cassandra Collins makes reference to the Devil in this episode, which is classically represented as Lucifer Morningstar in Biblical lore. She claims that it is the Devil who had bestowed power unto her. Fashion * Adam rocks a surgical drape. * Barnabas Collins rocks a purple evening robe. * Cassandra Collins rocks a hippie flower dress. * Julia Hoffman rocks nothing. Her wardrobe sucks. Inadequacies * Barnabas Collins licks his own envelope before sending it off with Willie Loomis. Rubbish! He's a Collins! He would never lick his own envelope. He would either run it across Willie's tongue, or use a wax seal or something. * Julia Hoffman is a bitch. She sees Eric Lang doubled over in excruciating pain, but rather than come to his aid, she just hovers over Barnabas' prone body shouting his name. Priorities, woman! Home Video * This episode is included on disc four of the Dark Shadows DVD Collection 7 boxset. * This episode is included on disc 52 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD boxset collection. Tropes * Genre trope: All mad scientists have a skeleton hanging about in their laboratory. You know... for scientific purposes. * Series trope: Julia Hoffman pulls her gloves off with agency. Again. Quotes * Narrator: At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned to her life from a strange and frightening adventure in the past. She has been followed from that year of 1795 by a witch, determined to enforce a curse, and, as a result, a terrible nightmare comes to one person, then to another, the same dream always, but each time carries another one step further toward some terrifying, unknown end. .... * Eric Lang: Julia, I only have a limited amount of time! Time is of the essence, and the body will begin to deteriorate after a certain number of hours. * Julia Hoffman: How many hours? * Eric Lang: Forty-eight at the most. I... I simply can't have these interruptions. .... * Eric Lang: Why does one do anything one does in dreams? .... * Cassandra Collins: My power was given to me by the Devil himself, and you will know it soon! See also External Links ---- Category:1968/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Birth of Adam/Episodes Category:Dark Shadows: The Dream Curse/Episodes